Strawberries And Cream
by llAurorall
Summary: It's so tempting... ES Slash


_Dedication: For EveryDarkBreath, because inspiration like her is hard to come by…_

**Strawberries And Cream**

"You're trying to tell me that the food of love is pancakes and strawberries?" Emma looked at the heaped stack of pancakes on the table before them with a puzzled look on her face.

"As well as the cream, honey." Shalimar pointed out admonishingly.

"You know, I've always been a red meat kinda gal…" Emma looked at the sweet food dubiously, wondering how on earth Shalimar could eat the stuff and not gain a single pound.

"I don't think sex goes well with red meat, Em." Shalimar explained, giggling as Emma's face went red. "Cute." She grinned, much to the empath's dismay.

"I still think you're nuts." Emma stubbornly insisted, watching as Shalimar sprayed a healthy dose of Coolwhip onto the pancakes, carefully placing the strawberries around the plate. It looked intriguing, she had to admit but Emma wasn't about to jump into bed with anyone over Coolwhip.

Shalimar scooped the tip of a strawberry into the Coolwhip, deep enough to coat the end in light cream but not far enough to hide the deep red of the fruit. Emma watched transfixed as the blonde brought the food to her mouth, sucking away the cream before sinking her teeth into the berry. Emma was certainly beginning to see the appeal in it…

Scooping another strawberry into the cream, Shalimar offered the treat to Emma. The redhead reached up for it instinctively, ready to take the proffered item and more than a little surprised when Shalimar moved it away, intent on feeding the fruit to her. Prepared to play along out of curiosity as to what had brought about such a daring mood, Emma leant forward and let Shalimar press the cool fruit to her lips.

The taste of rich cream slipped into Emma's mouth as it melted against her hot skin and she sucked at it hungrily, taken aback by how good it was. Her initial trepidation over Shalimar's choice of food evaporated as she was guided back against the kitchen table, Shalimar's eyes transfixed on her mouth. Emma took the rest of the fruit into her mouth, just catching the tips of Shalimar's fingers with her lips and certain she heard the blonde take in a sharp breath at the contact.

The half light of the room accentuated the feral's startling features, her brown/black eyes that were wide with want, her golden hair that fell about her face and Emma swore there was a cherry flush beginning to creep up her chest. Shalimar's skin was dark and smooth, like silk, making Emma want to reach out for it; she was almost tempted. Her fingers instead latched onto the loose slacks that the blonde was wearing, lightly tugging, begging almost, although what she was asking for, Emma didn't know.

Taking her eyes away from Emma for a bare second, Shalimar dipped another strawberry into the cream. When she looked back up at the woman trapped between her and the table, she swallowed hard. Emma's eyes were usually blue and bright but now they looked down on her almost black. The pupils were dilated and the lids heavy but they shined with intent. She was pouting her lower lip ever so slightly and Shalimar couldn't help lifting her fingertips to the perfect skin, tugging ever so slightly.

So lost in Emma's obvious lust, Shalimar almost forgot she was still holding a strawberry in her fingers. Once more she offered up the berry, watching hungrily as Emma took it between her open lips, touching her tongue to the tip of the strawberry and licking away the cream. It was all too much to just watch and not to feel…

Shalimar pulled the strawberry away, letting it fall back to the plate before pressing her palms against Emma's toned stomach, flexing her fingers against the form-fitting tank top. She pushed upward, breathing heavily over Emma's skin and trying to resist pressing herself right against the other woman's mouth. They danced with each other for forever; one would press forward and the other would skim away, directing a near kiss to a cheek, a chin, throat or jaw. The attention they lavished on each other's skin was interspersed with soft gasps and contended sighs, and to Emma it was like falling in love...

In the near dark they explored, fingers threading up into thick tresses of heavy red and grasping, drawing desire inevitably closer. Hands wandered over sides and stomachs, spreading out long fingers that pushed upward with gathered fabric and nails to expose flawless skin. And still, neither had ventured far enough to really gain the real prize.

Emma's fingers wound up into Shalimar's honey hair, pulling lightly so that the blonde's head tilted backward and exposed the flushed skin of her throat and neck. She toyed with the feral's skin, mapping out its softness and heat. She nipped at her partner's skin, feeling her knees tremble as a breathy moan slipped past Shalimar's lips. Emma travelled up the feral's exposed throat with her mouth, grazing over the soft skin until her face was buried in the silky hair and her lips over Shalimar's ear.

Emma's lips were hot as they pressed against Shalimar's skin in delicate, open-mouthed kisses. They moved all over her, infuriating yet earth shattering. The telempath moved over her skin like she knew exactly where she was going. Her lips settled over Shalimar's ear, face pressed to long, soft curls and breathing in so deep. Shalimar nearly gave out as Emma's warm breath skated over her ear and skin, then nearly moaned out loud when a hot, wet tongue traced the lobe of her ear.

Shalimar couldn't take any more of the frustration; she had to have what she wanted. Pushing her own head against Emma's she pressed her lips to the hollow the of the red-head's throat, slipping out her tongue to taste red skin. Shalimar moved down slowly, feeling Emma's pulse thundering under her lips. She sucked at a collar bone, feeling Emma's fingers dig into her back reflexively and teeth biting into her lip.

Using her mouth to tease and explore Emma, Shalimar moved back up the other woman's neck, revelling in the increased breathing and almost inaudible sounds of pleasure. She moved along Emma's jaw-line, up over her chin and hesitated for a mere half-second before pressing her lips against Emma's.

They both tasted of strawberries and cream. Shalimar took a full lower lip into her mouth and sucked at the swollen skin, flickering her tongue up and down. Emma gripped at the feral in response, driving her fingers further into blonde hair and arching her hips forward, desperate to be close. As soon as she was released, Emma traced the tip of her tongue over her partner's lips, making Shalimar open her mouth to her.

Shalimar moaned at the warm, wet heat exploring her mouth, her eyelids fluttering open and closed in euphoria. She reached up for their kiss, never battling but sharing their embrace. She kissed Emma back, pressing her lips to every contour of the redhead's mouth, tasting the familiar tang of strawberries and drowning in it.

Their kisses continued longer than either could remember, soft kisses that flittered here and there and devouring kisses that only fed the burning fire. They touched and grasped, not sure if they should be gentle or rough, light or hard. Breath was hard to come by and they gasped and panted, feeding off each other when they burned for air, but not once did they pull apart.

When Emma's lips tugged one last time at Shalimar's skin, her mouth slipping away, she rested her hear on the blonde's own, eyes still shut. The cream had melted in their passion and the pancakes were no longer warm. They'd been lost in each other for an eternity.

"Shal…" She whispered, not really expecting an answer but wanting to say her name, over and over.

"Emma…" Shalimar pushed up once more, her lips resuming their consuming dance. She hooked her fingers into Emma's shorts, keeping their kiss and drawing the taller woman with her as she walked from the kitchen to her bed. "Stay with me…"

_Aurora_


End file.
